


Celebration

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Leia introspective piece





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



At the time, Leia had thought the victory celebration on Yavin IV was the best party she would ever attend. 

Of course, they had learned all too quickly that destroying a Death Star was really only the beginning of their fight. 

This time though, they really had won. 

The Emperor and Darth Vader were dead. 

The Empire would follow soon enough. 

There was still plenty of work to be done, but tonight Leia was content to rest her head on Han’s shoulder and enjoy herself, to absorb all the memories for when things got rough. 

They had all earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
